The Trials of Immorality
by CraftyBebe
Summary: Draco is on a mission.....Mission....SEX GOD
1. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

Trials of Immorality 

Chapter One: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

- - - -

Ginny Weasley awoke to the sound of her mother calling all the children to wake up and get ready.

She sighed and rose from her bed. Today Ron, Harry, and she would be heading to Hogwarts. Ginny sat in front of her mirror and began to brush her long curly red hair. She got her clothes ready and walked down stairs to their shower. About 30 minutes later, she had curled her hair and put her black skirt and white halter top on. Soon she was yet again seated in front of her mirror. She put on some mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss that Hermione, her brother's girl friend, had given her. Ginny sighed and got her Hogwarts trunk and headed down stairs. Mrs. Weasley had set the table for breakfast. Ginny sat down and began to fill her plate with scrambled eggs, blue berry muffins and sausage. Mrs. Weasley had made some fresh orange juice which, in Ginny's mind, tasted wonderful. Ron and Harry soon joined her yet they only said good-morning. Ginny rolled her eyes when they both began to talk about Quidditch. She was part of the Griffindor team, and had been their seeker since Harry was banned from it. Ron was their keeper and he had gotten much better since his 5th year. Mrs. Weasley came over to the table.

"Good- morning everyone." She gave a warm smile to each of them.

Ginny got up and took her dishes to the sink. "Good-morning mum, breakfast was great." Ginny smiled knowing she had just made her mother's day. She glanced over to Ron and Harry.

"Mum are we fluing to the station today?" Ron asked.

"No, we are using ministry cars. They should be here soon." As id on cue, a car horn sounded through the house.

Ron and Harry got to their feet quick. Harry got both of the plates and put them in the sink along with Ginny's. Ginny giggled as both the boys ran up the stairs to get their things. When a knock came to the door, she went over with her trunk.

"Hello, this is the burrow right?" The young man asked.

"Yes." Ginny nodded and smiled. The young man smiled back reaching for her trunk.

"I'll take this Miss." He winked and Ginny handed it over. Then she blushed and turned to go back inside.

"Ron, Harry hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up stairs.

- - - -

-WAKE UP SEXY-

-WAKE UP SEXY-

Draco jerked up as his alarm clock went off.

-WAKE UP SEXY-

Mumbling, he got up, slapping the snooze button as he did. Slowly, he moved to the bathroom. 'Today I will finally get out of the house,' he thought to himself. Sluggishly, he turned on the shower then turned to look in the mirror. He smirked at his reflection.

After he had finished his shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist. He made his leisurely way to his closet. He stood there, finally choosing a pair of shorts and a button up shirt. He went back to the bathroom and began to slick back his silver blonde hair. He smirked again, this would be his last year at Hogwarts. He wanted to leave a mark so people would remember him and not that damn Potter. He knew what he would do. It was time to put those rumors about him to use. Slytherin Sex-God, indeed...

He left and got one of the house elves to take his trunk to the family limo. The driver opened the back door for Draco.

"Good-morning Mr. Malfoy. Are you ready to get back to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yes, now can we get going?" Draco said.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy." He got into the front and began the drive to the station.

- - - -

At Platform 9 3/4, Ginny walked behind Ron and Harry. She knew Hermione would be coming soon.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione yelled. She ran over and gave Ron a hug and kiss. Ginny watched her. Hermione's hair was much straighter and she wore shorts with a pink tank top. Ginny shook her head and walked away, letting the three talk on their own. She stopped, seeing if she would find any of her friends. Shrugging she turned around and someone caught her eye. She didn't know the boy, well, they had spoken once... or twice. Ginny looked at him. He had his hands in his front pockets. The blue shirt he was wearing suited his silver blonde hair well. She frowned at him, trying to remember his name. Then he glanced over at her, catching her in the eyes. He smirked and she knew right away who he was... Draco Malfoy.

- - - -

Draco walked around the platform 9 3/4 observing everyone, including the Dream Team. He rolled his eyes and kept walking. Pansy ran up to him at some point and began to talk about her summer in Hawaii. She had gotten somewhat of a tan and it looked good, but she still had the same pug face. She wouldn't do.

He could feel someone's eyes on him. He looked around Pansy, seeing a beautiful red-head staring at him. He smirked at her and she looked away. He continued to watch her: she looked so familiar. And her red hair should give it away, he knew it. She was very beautiful. Her hair seemed to shine in the sunlight. She was pale, but it didn't look bad. She had a wonderful figure; wasn't skinny and definately wasn't fat. She would be his first victim.

"Draco!" Pansy yelled, taking him out of his trance.

"What?" Draco asked. He glanced away from the beautiful red-head and took in the sound of Pansy's tapping foot.

"Were you listening to me?" she demanded.

"Of course I was." he replied. Satisfied, Pansy smiled and went on. Draco looked for the red-head again, but she had disappeared.

- - - -

Ginny sighed as she went into the smallest compartment on the train. She hoped that no one else would come in there with her. Why, she thought, had she even looked at Malfoy?

"I should know better then that." Ginny said to herself. A knock came to the door and Ginny rolled her eyes. So much for being alone. "Yes?" The door slid open and there was Draco Malfoy. She eyed him warily, " Can I help you?"

"Well yes, I was wondering if you could afford some company?" He smirked. Ginny glared at him.

"I don't really believe your company is worth much Malfoy." She responded, her tone quite harsh.

"Well, well, well. Miss Weasley. Putting her own family down." Malfoy idly commented. He watched her with an unnerving calm. She didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Sod off Malfoy." Ginny said between gritted teeth.

"Don't get mad." Malfoy smirked. "I just need a place to sit." Ginny blanched and stared at him.

"Why.. the hell would you want to sit with me?" she asked. "If you can't tell by the red hair, freckles, and hand-me-down robes, let me tell you: I'm a Weasley. And I sure hope you remember that you're a Malfoy."

Malfoy let her vent the problems between their families, and when she finished, simply sat beside her and grabbed a piece of her hair. He began to twirl it around his finger. He moved close to her so she could feel his breath when he spoke. Ginny wanted to slap him but something held her back.

"We could change that." Malfoy said in an almost whisper. His hot breath on her neck sent chills down her spine. Her breathing got shallower like she was fighting for each intake.

"Why would you want to change things between our families?" Ginny tried to sound calm, knowing she didn't. She couldn't look at him. Instead, she stared straight ahead at the compartment door. She felt him put his hand on her neck, moving around in slow circles.

"Because..." he whispered, "I don't think that our families should hate each other." God, she wished he would move back. She edged forward slightly. He must have noticed. "You don't like me this close, do you?" Ginny didn't move or speak. she slowly moved back to where she was before. He placed his hand on her cheek and slowly, she looked at him. She stared into his silver-blue eyes. She felt him moving closer, closer, until he was right there at her lips. Their eyes were still open and they hadn't broken eye contact. Ginny whimpered, not knowing if she should kiss him or move away. Draco must have been reading her thoughts because he quickly closed the gap between his and her lips.

His lips were soft, like many girls had said they were. She could have sworn she felt a jolt when they connected. Her heart was racing, this was her first kiss. Ever. Yes, she had had boyfriends, but they had never taken the time to kiss her. She moved back and looked at him. He smiled at her and she was shocked. I didn't know he could smile like that, she thought to herself.

"So, how was that?" Malfoy asked. Ginny was speechless. It was more than one thing.

"It was... It was good." Was all she managed to get out before moving to kiss him again. She felt him push his tongue into her mouth and she willingly answered it with hers.


	2. The New Guys

Trials of Immorality

Chapter 2: The New Guys

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

- - - -

Draco left Ginny in the compartment alone. He had to find a place to change into his school robes. He laughed. If every girl was like Ginny Weasley, this was going to be easy.

"Malfoy." He turned around, seeing Ginny at the door. "Don't think that our kissing means I like you!" Draco nodded and moved on. With his back to her, he frowned. Well, he thought, it seems she just wanted to have a little fun before school. Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought.

- - - -

Ginny slipped into her school robes. Why had she done that? She knew very well that telling him she didn't like him wasn't going to help. He probably didn't believe her. She fell back into the seat with a sigh and stayed there, in silence, all the way to Hogwarts.

When the train finally came to a stop, Ginny quickly got up and walked to the carriages. They were no longer horseless for her. Since being with the Order Of Phoenix, she had seen two men die. Pointedly ignoring the skeletal beasts, she climbed into a carriage, laid her head back, and closed her eyes. She heard two people get in with her but didn't dare open her eyes to see who they were. They didn't speak to her at least. The two went off and on about the guys they would get to see. Then they began to talk about an exchange student. His name was Adam Mason, an American wizard. Ginny's eyes popped open; she lifted her head and saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Oh Ginny, you're awake." Lavender said.

"Yeah." Ginny yawned. "How was your summer?"

"It was great!" Parvati said. "Me and Padma went to Paris."

"Cool, how about you Lavender?" Ginny asked.

"Mine was wonderful." Lavender said. "My parents and I went to LA in the US." Ginny nodded. "How about yours, Ginny?"

"It was ok. Harry stayed with us over the summer." Ginny said.

"Really? I haven't seen him. Has he changed much?" Lavender asked.

"Not really, he still looks and acts the same." Ginny answered. Both the girls nodded and everything fell silent.

- - - -

Ginny sighed as she entered the Great Hall. Another year of being a no one she thought. She felt eyes on her and looked to the left, in the direction of the Slytherin table, and lo and behold: Draco Malfoy was staring at her. He winked and she turned away once again. She looked over to the right seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione motioning for her to come and sit with them. She walked over and sat down by Hermione. She was sitting in front of Harry and the two started somewhat of a staring contest. 

Ron looked back and forth between them, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Ginny looked at him. "Nothing." She smiled at Harry and he chuckled.

"I guess I win then." Harry said.

- - - -

Draco watched as Ginny and Harry stared at each other. He felt something stir deep inside. No, it couldn't be jealousy. He didn't like the youngest Weasley like that. Irritated with himself, he turned away not wanting to look at that. He looked up to the teachers' table, waiting for the sorting and the announcements to start so he could eat and get his mind off of Ginny. Oh Gods, now she was Ginny. He rolled his eyes. She must always be Weasley to him, never anything more. After all, she was only helping him leave a mark on the school. Hoping for a better distraction, he looked over to Pansy who was already staring at him. 

Not liking the accusing expression she was directing at him, he scowled. "What?" he uttered, effectively sounding insulting without being anything less than compliant.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Pansy hissed. Draco glared at her then turned his head away dismissively. He smirked in satisfaction as he heard her let out a furious breath. Finally, the giant doors opened and the first years walked into the room. Thank the Gods.

"Another new year..." Dumbledore boomed while rising from his seat. Draco glared at the old wizard with great hatred. We need a new Head Master, he thought. "I will start by informing all of you that the Dark Forest is. Still. Forbidden. Don't even go near it." As he said this he looked over to the Dream Team. Draco laughed inside. "Now, let the sorting begin." As he said this and waved his hand in the general direction of its stool, the hat came alive. Shocked, the first years watched the suddenly animate object, still shaking. 

All those midgets are pathetic, Draco thought.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty But don't judge on what you see I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me So try me on and I will tell you Where you aught to be."

Draco rolled his eyes; that song sounded familiar. 

"Long, Elane." Professor McGonagall called. The young girl who stepped forward looked to Draco's liking for his plan. She had short blonde hair and from here it looked like she had hazel eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!" cried the sorting hat. 

Oh, not another Gryffindor.

"Moore, Walter." Called McGonagall.

"RAVENCLAW!"

We need a Slytherin! Come on! Draco thought. 

"Gonzales, Manuela." 

Oh, lookie here, Draco thought as the young Hispanic girl walked up to the sorting hat. Her long black hair and tan body was attractive to Draco and he watched her every move. She looked older then she was. She was already filled out. Oh yes, she would be part of his plan.

"Gonzales, Emmanuelle" Oh great, she has a brother... Wait, where was she sorted? He looked around, feeling a sense of accomplishment upon seeing her walk toward the Slytherin table.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called and Emmanuelle followed his sister, taking the seat beside her immediately.

Draco sighed and got up. Unobtrusively, he moved to where the twins were.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." He smirked at them only to receive a glare from Emmanuelle and a big smile from Manuela. He looked back up to the sorting and was gratified to see it had finished. Then, two older males walked up to Professor McGonagall who smiled and Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention?" Everyone looked up to him. Draco rolled his eyes, oh goodie, another teacher, he thought.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce Hayden Richmond and Adam Mason. Both of whom come from America and will be joining us at Hogwarts this year." 

Draco looked at the man named Hayden and frowned darkly. It hadn't escaped anyone's notice that Hayden looked just like him. The only difference was in the hair. The American let his hair fall into his face. This is just perfect, he thought nastily as wondering whispers flitted through the students and barely concealed glances were shot his way. Already Draco didn't like him. It would be all too easy for this Hayden fellow to take the glory of his carefully thought out plan. 

Professor Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on the other boy, Adam's head. Belatedly, Draco noted that the other American was rather short. Short, with spiky black hair and dark, possibly Indian, skin. It only took a moment for the hat to shout: "RAVENCLAW!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, funny; the kid looked more like a Gryffindor. He shrugged to himself in his mind. Appearances could be deceiving.

He raised his eyes back to the front as the applause for Adam settled. Everyone got quiet. The tall American swaggered forward and tossed his head a little to clear his eyes of blond hair. Despite being surprised that the 'man' was really a kid his age, Draco snorted indignantly and looked down to his plate recognizing, once again, how hungry he was. 

My gods hurry up already, he thought. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" Cried the sorting hat. 

Draco rolled his eyes at that. As if it wasn't already obvious that the boy was annoying and egotistical. He was probably stupid, like the weasel, too. And speaking of weasels... He watched as his- stupid, like Weasley- look-alike walked over to sit by... No, he couldn't. He sat right by Draco's first victim: Ginny.

- - - -

Ginny looked at Hayden out of the corner of her eye, in awe of how much he looked like Draco Malfoy. Oh lord, that was the boy that had taken her bags back at the ministry car. How had she not noticed the similarities then? She grinned to herself, Wow, people are going to get so confused with him around, she thought. She lifted her head and looked over to Draco, who was glaring at the boy sitting next to her. She smirked to herself, knowing how infuriated the Slytherin boy must be. She looked to her right, catching Hayden smiling to her. She smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley." She reached a hand out for him to shake. He took it gently and continued to smile at her.

"I'm Hayden Richmond." Even his smile was like Draco's. He hesitated for a moment, then asked, "Have we met before?"

"You took my bags to the ministry cars." She smiled more. There was a brief silence, during which she realized he hadn't let go of her hand.

"Umm..." she started.

"Yes?" he asked.

Ginny giggled, "My hand. Do you mind giving it back?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah. Sure." he let go, flustered and embarrassed.

She smiled at him in understanding. He seemed much sweeter than any Malfoy child.

"So..." He said, " back at the cars... You were with two other guys. Were they your brothers?"

"One of them is, the other is my brother's best friend, Harry Potter." She pointed over to them. He nodded.

"I've heard about him before." The conversation went on. They talked and ate until the time came to go up to their dormitories.

Ginny, as always, walked alone talking only to her brother when she had to. She sighed as she climbed the stairs to the girls' sixth year room. She rummaged through her trunk, pulling out nightclothes and a shower bag. The other girls in her dorm walked in as she was heading out. Each of them gave her a dirty look as they passed by. Ginny rolled her eyes; she didn't understand why the girls in her year didn't like her. When finally out of the Gryffindor common room- after a long speech from her brother about being careful- she headed to the Prefects Bathroom. 

"Ah, Miss Weasley. The Fairest of them all." She heard as she walked by one of the suits of armor. She looked around it, finding Draco standing there. Or was it Hayden? It had to be Draco; only he called her by last name.

"What do you want Draco? I need to get going so I can be back to the common room before curfew." Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, remembering the conversation that they had on the train.

"Tisk, tisk Miss Weasley," he scolded with an insulting emphasis on the 'miss'. "I know you're a prefect, but my lord, take a bath as long as you want." He gave her a sly look, "After all, I am Head Boy."

She looked at him long and hard, then turned and walked on hearing him follow close behind. She turned around to find him only inches from her face. She fell back a few steps in surprise.

"Why the hell are you following me?" Ginny demanded. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, planting his lips firmly onto hers. Ginny jerked away, slapping him with her free hand. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed down the hall. Draco reached up to the reddening patch on his cheek.

"Not a bad hit. I've had worse." He said with an infuriating smirk. Ginny glared at him. He let go of her. "You may go now. You don't want to miss curfew, do you?"

She spun around and walked on, thinking about Draco the whole time. 


	3. Why Can't I Have A Normal Life?

Trials of Immorality

Chapter Three: Why Can't I Have A Normal Life?

Notes from the Beta: Hey ya'll, thanks for the support! There were some quirks in the first two chapters that I messed with a little. It's not vital to the story, but you can reread it if you like. Hopefully you can see the scene changes now.

Questions: Yes, despite the comedy, this story will have a lot of drama. Hopefully this chapter makes that clear.

- - - -

To say that Harry was anything less than flabbergasted, would be an understatement. What had started as a traditional, undercover trip to the kitchens, ended up as a peepshow on his best friend's little sister in a questionable situation with his biggest enemy.He could only find the mind to stay standing as he watched his rival plant a big-one on poor, defenseless, Ginny.

Although, inwardly, he cheered quite loudly when the situation ended with a good, sound smack.

- - - -

When Ron found out, the result wasn't pretty in any way, shape, or form. Everywhere Draco went, Ron and Harry weren't far behind. Draco wasn't scared of them, but he was tired of all the detentions he was getting. Pansy had stopped talking to him because of all the points he lost for Slytherin.

If only it was Snape that continually caught them instead of McGonagall. 

Wherever Harry and Ron came around, McGonagall was right behind them. Of course, they didn't seem to be all that popular with the Gryffindors themselves. He had overheard Ginny tell the duo to just 'leave him alone', which- in Draco's mind- meant she might be warming up to him. But the next time he spoke with her, it became apparent that he was sorely mistaken.

- - - -

"Hello Weaselett." Draco commented playfully as she walked out of the library.

Ginny continued past him, "What do you want Malfoy?" She asked, not even sparing him a glance.

"Back to calling me Malfoy, eh? You certainly didn't call me that during our last meeting." He smirked suggestively. She turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

"And what happened to you during that 'last meeting' as you call it? Oh. I remember. You ended up with a nice big red mark on your flawless face. And my brother and Harry have been trying to destroy you for the past two weeks. Tell me, Malfoy, are you a masochist? Do you want that to happen again?" Her eyes bored into him. This time, it was her turn to smirk at him.

But, as usual, Draco surprised her. He grinned. "So, you think my face is flawless, do you? Oh, Ginny. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Flattery will get you everywhere."

She glared at him, how dare he. He continued.

"As I recall, some... other things... happened during our last meeting. And they went a little like this." He leaned down again, kissing her softly. She tried to pull away but was thwarted by the tight grip he had somehow managed to gain on her waist.

"MALFOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!"

It was unmistakably Ron who yelled. He was running toward them, Harry close behind. Draco stepped away from Ginny and to the side, out of the way of the lunging mass of black and blazing red that was Ron. Ron fell to the floor. Draco chuckled at the end result and looked over to Ginny who tossed a glare at him as she ran to her brother's side.

"Ron, don't waste your time on him. He's not worth it." She said matter-a-factly. Ron didn't listen to her. He got right back up and threw a punch at Malfoy's head. He missed once again only to trip, hop a few times, and fall at the feet of one Severus Snape. Draco was glad that, for once, it wasn't McGonagall.

"What's going on out here?" Snape asked. He took in the commotion with a quick sweep of his eyes, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley what do you two think you are doing?"

He looked down to Ron on the floor right by Draco, then up to Ginny. "I think I'll ask you Miss Weasley. What happened here?" Draco glanced over to Ginny as her eyes filled with fear.

"Um... I... um... ah," She stuttered. Draco couldn't bear to hear it.

"It was my fault Professor." He blurted out. All eyes were drawn to him, but not in the way he usually liked it.

Professor Snape took on a ghastly frown that twisted into Draco's gut with a particular maliciousness. "Mr. Malfoy," he began slowly and deliberately, "I believe that question was intended for Miss Weasley. But seeing as how you do so enjoy leaping to the rescue..." he paused, letting his slight hang heavily in the air around the four students, "you can help her in detention on Friday. 8 o'clock."

He made his verdict with an added crossing of the arms and a severe glare. There would be no getting around this particular sentence.

"WHY!"

- - - -

Ginny was still gaping at Draco when she heard her fate. She quickly came to her senses and gaped instead at the Professor. What was that for? She hadn't done anything. It was all Malfoy's fault! 

"But, sir I..." She began.

"I don't want to hear it Miss Weasley. As far as I can see..." he eyed the scene in front of him and bypassed Harry with a peculiar grimace, "yourself and Mr. Malfoy are the only ones standing. Obviously you must have done something to your brother. For whatever reason, I have no desire to know." He said.

"He's my brother! What would I have done to him?" Ginny said.

"I said: I do not want to hear it. Miss. Weasley. And I meant that." He clenched his teeth and glared at the two in a nearly exasperated manner. "I will see the two of you in my class. On Friday. At 8. No exceptions." 

Ginny grumbled and glared at Snape's back as he turned and left them alone. She then dragged her gaze back to Draco. He was glaring at her.

"What?" she demanded, "I didn't make Snape put you in detention too." She crossed her arms in a huffy manner, "This is so unfair! I didn't do anything! It was all you." She emphasized this fact with a point of her finger. "You're the one that attacked me!" Ginny accused, jabbing at his chest with sudden ferocity.

Draco had enough dignity to look affronted. "I attacked you? What about your brother! He came at me!" He yelled back.

"Well I wouldn't have attacked you if you hadn't been kissing my sister! Against her will!" Ron growled while getting up.

"You shut it Weasel!" Draco snarled.

"You leave Ron alone Malfoy!" Ginny scowled at the pale boy. "This doesn't concern him." Draco glared at her for a moment longer, then softened his gaze.

"Well then. Miss Weasley, I will see you Friday."

He took a step towards her, catching her hand in his, and pressed his lips to her fingers. She jerked her hand away from him.

"Don't touch me." She ground out, then turned on her heal and walked away.

- - - -

Left on his own to keep Ron in line while Draco and Ginny went their separate ways, Harry could only deem this day to be the strangest ever. But who was he to complain?

He didn't have detention.

- - - -

Ginny stormed down the halls. How dare that- that CREEP get her in trouble, then decide to up and KISS her hand! She was fuming all the way to her room. When she got there, she jumped onto her bed and drew the curtains around it. 

"What's wrong with the little red head?" Angel Cooper asked, peaking though the curtains.

"I don't feel like talking right now." Ginny replied.

"Aw, what did Harry do to you now? Ignore you like always?" Ginny's ears turned bright read with rage at the taunt, and with her patience already ripped to shreds, she couldn't help but bite back.

"No, he didn't ignore me. It's amazing you say that, because today he was going to defend me. I haven't seen him do that for you yet." Ginny finished with a vicious satisfaction, getting up and looking Angel right in the eyes. Angel had been going after Harry for years now. So far, Harry hadn't even looked at her.

"I'd watch your back Weasley." Angel growled as she walked away and out the door. Ginny watched her go, and as soon as she was out of sight, flopped back down on her bed, ready to fall into blessed sleep.

- - - -

Draco couldn't believe how unfair Snape had been to Ginny. Wait, what was he thinking? Snape was more unfair to him than Ginny! Ginny didn't even answer his question! Why did he take up for Ginny? Why is he calling her Ginny! 

Draco rammed his fist into a conveniently placed wall. Things were becoming so much harder than he thought they would. He wasn't supposed to have feelings for his victims... and this was his first victim too. He laid his head against the wall and sighed. 

"Come on Draco, you have to keep to the plan. No time for feelings." He said to himself.

"Talking to yourself Draco?" A voice came from his door. Draco turned around to find Blaise standing there. Staring at him.

"Yes Blaise." Draco muttered. "I am talking to myself. As in, I am not talking to you."

The boy raised his hands up in mock placation. "I was just wondering why you were talking to yourself. No need to get snappy."

Blaise chuckled to himself at Draco's expense. He was Draco's best friend, and therefore had liberties. Of course, his strong stature and a height of 6'1 could have something to do with it. He studied the shorter boy through his dark bangs, eyes sparkling in an eerie resemblance to Dumbledor. After a quick appraisal of the situation, Blaise made his opinion clear: "That Weasley girl must have you under a love spell or something."

Draco made a face at the Italian boy, "What are you going on about? She doesn't have me under a spell. She's just a victim." He retorted.

"Really. Who are your other victims?" Blaise asked and settled himself into a chair. As Head Boy and a Malfoy to boot, Draco had managed himself a single room. Flexing his now aching fingers, Draco rolled his head away from the taller boy and counted off on his uninjured hand.

"Well," he started, "there are those two new first years: Elane and Manuela. Then there's Susan Bones..." Draco went on, and on, and on.

"Ok! Ok, I get it! I get it! Stop!" Blaise half yelled, half jested. "So... what are the girls going to be? Your slaves or something?"

"You could call them that." Draco answered with a smirk. Just the thought of the legacy he was going to leave behind...

"Well my friend," Blaise said, forcing himself out of his seat and patting Draco on the back, "you better start doing better with your first victim."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know that. Wait!" Draco shouted, making Blaise jump back, "I have a detention with her on Friday! This is perfect! Why didn't I think about it before?"

"You're scaring me Draco. That look on your face... is not... normal." Blaise murmured, backing away. Draco looked at Blaise and nodded to himself, not quite realizing what it was he was agreeing to, so caught up in his scheming he was.

"I'll be back later. Don't wait up." Draco declared, marching by him. He quickly found his way to the Owlry and sent a letter to Professor Snape, asking for Ginny and him to have their detention alone. He was sure that Snape would allow it since he was his Godfather.

- - - -

Ginny woke to find herself alone. She got up drowsily and looked at the time. Grumbling, she walked to the door and made her way downstairs. It was 9: she had missed dinner. She found Ron, Harry and Hermione playing Wizards Chess when she reached the common room.

"Hey Gin why weren't you at dinner?" Ron asked, moving his queen to knock Harry's knight off the board.

"I... had to think and I fell asleep." Ginny answered, sitting next to Hermione on the couch. She sighed.

"I bet you're hungry." Harry said looking over Ginny as Ron took out the last of his chess pieces. He winced just slightly at the sound of a diminutive, but quite barbaric crunch.

She considered his statement. "Yeah, I think I'll go down to the kitchens and get something to eat," she decided aloud.

"You want us to go down there with you?" Ron asked. Clearly, the last episode with Malfoy was still in his mind.

"No. I'll be fine, don't worry. I can handle Malfoy on my own." She replied tartly, getting up and walking to the porthole.

"Just be careful!" came a chorus of three voices behind her. Ginny rolled her eyes.

However, after making her way down the hall, every noise seemed to make Ginny jump. She didn't know where Malfoy was, and she didn't want to run into him again. "Hello there."

Ginny jumped with a squeak, and turned around.

"Who's there?" She demanded, backing up. That didn't sound a thing like Draco. 

"Don't fret little Ginny. I'm not Draco." A tall, dark boy walked out from the doorway he had been hiding in. 

"Wha-what do you want?" Ginny asked, looking up at him. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck rising in his presence.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He murmured. "Where are you headed?" He changed the topic quickly and made his way closer, slowly, much like a predator.

"Why do you want to know?" she retorted, backing away. Panic was building its way through her chest. This situation felt way too much like it belonged in a trashy muggle paperback.

"Just wondering why a pretty girl like you would be walking alone somewhere... Now, will you tell me where you're going?" He crept into her personal space until she had backed all the way into a wall. Ginny was shaking now; she didn't know who this was and she didn't know why he was cornering her- until he kissed her. Too shocked to move or even struggle, she could only clench her teeth together and squeeze her eyes shut in horror. When he pulled back, Ginny screamed and he covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Don't make another sound." He said. She shook her head wildly. Where was here wand? Which pocket had she stashed it in? All her recent memories seemed to have fled and suddenly she wasn't even sure she had brought that blasted contraption with her.

- - - -

Draco was walking back from the Owlry when he heard the scream. It sounded like it had come from the direction of the kitchens. He didn't know whether he should or shouldn't go and see who it was. Then again, he was Head Boy... Giving up, he slowly made his way in the direction of the scream. It was probably some punk of a second year playing a prank on a girl.

When he finally got there, he received a nasty little surprise: Blaise. And he was holding Ginny against the wall.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Draco yelled, running over to him. Filled with a sudden rage, he punched the other boy down. He looked to Ginny and she started crying. He glared down at the injured Slytherin. "What were you thinking Blaise! Leave her alone!" Draco yelled. Not satisfied, he stomped over to Blaise and kicked him in the side. "I can't believe you!"

"Why are you defending her? You don't even like her." Blaise said slowly, holding his side as he got up.

The realization of the miracle that had just occurred forced Ginny into giving the now flustered blond a once-over. "Yeah, why are you defending me?" She asked looking Draco in the eye.

"Um... I... uh..." caught off guard, Draco stammered.

"Why won't you answer us Draco?" Blaise asked, a triumphant smile beginning to creep up onto his face. Draco saw Ginny look from himself to Blaise.

"What's going on with you two?" she asked suspiciously, "You're both Slytherins. You aren't supposed to kiss Gryffindors like me. Why do you especially, Malfoy, keep attacking me in the halls?" She looked so confused; he didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he liked her or not. But that should be an easy answer.

He couldn't like her. Not a Weasley.

"Just go on Ginny. Don't worry about it." He muttered, "I'm sorry for Blaise attacking you."

She suppressed the urge to bite at her lip and gave him an imploring look. Realizing she wouldn't get any answers hoever, she resigned herself to nodding at the two seventh years and walked on toward the kitchens. The desire for food- that originally chased her out of the safety of the Gryffindor commons- had reared it's hungry head in the form of stomach cramps.

Left on their own in the halls, Blaise was looking Draco up and down in a quite smug fasion.

"Well, well, well... You do like her." he said with a snarky grin.

"No I don't!" Draco spun on his friend, "You, are just screwing with my plan!" he declared.

"I'm not doing anything with your plan." Blaise replied lightly. His smile widened as Draco turned red. "Now come on Mr. Head Boy, we have charms homework, and I need your help." he turned his back on the astounded blond, and cackled to himself in conspiratory glee. 


End file.
